


Just dance

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dancing game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant une soirée tranquille entre amis, John découvre un jeu de dance au plus grand malheur de Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just dance

Cette soirée s’annonçait très bien. Vous discutiez tranquillement avec Kanaya, profitant du fait que Rose soit occupée avec Dave. Vous n’avez pas peur de Rose… Enfin pas vraiment. Mais vous savez qu’il ne vaut mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Votre conversation avec votre amie se déroulait donc parfaitement comme vous le souhaitiez.  
Cette soirée était très bien jusqu’à ce que John trouve la console de jeux et tout ce qui va avec.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais à la wii Sollux ? demande-t-il à votre ami.  
« Hein ? Ah non, za ze n’est pas à moi. C’est à Dave. »

John regarde Dave d’un air bizarre.

« Tu joues à Just Dance mec ? lui demande-t-il l’air pas du tout convaincu.  
\- Hey, je suis le plus cool des danseurs, mon pote. »

Après ça la soirée c’était transformée en concours de danse et même si jusque là vous aviez réussi à ne pas participer, ça n’a pas duré longtemps.

« Allez Karkat ! Ça ne te coûte rien d’essayer, insiste Jade. »

La brune vous pousse devant l’écran malgré toutes vos protestations.

« Putain, Jade, non ! Je n’ai pas envie de participer. Merde, mais lâche–moi !  
\- Oh allez Karkat, tu vas voir c’est marrant, ajoute John avec son plus beau sourire. »

Vous ne pouvez pas résister à ce sourire et ce regard d’espoir. Et il le sait. Mais cette fois vous ne céderez pas, vous allez dire non.

« Ok… Mais juste une seule, et vous n’avez pas intérêt à choisir une difficile.  
\- On a peur de ne pas réussir, se moque Dave.  
\- La ferme, t’étais pas franchement le meilleur, imbécile. »

Se la jouer cool kid en dansant n’était pas la meilleure idée que Strider ait eue. À côté Jade était bien meilleure que lui, même si elle ne suivait pas tous les mouvements correctement.  
John se place à votre droite et Jade démarre le jeu. Les premières notes commencent et la chorégraphie aussi. Vous esquissez le moins possible de gestes, juste histoire de ne pas paraître cruche devant les autres.  
Vous regardez Harley, elle se débrouille bien en fait. Et elle à l’air de vraiment s’amuser. Vous tourner la tête pour voir comment John s’en sort. Vous croisez son regard. Et vous ne pouvez plus le lâcher. Vous voyez qu’il à l’air heureux que vous participiez avec lui. Ça vous donne chaud au cœur et vous y mettez un peu plus du votre. Vous vous appliquez à suivre les mouvements.  
John continue à vous encourager du regard et Jade se lâche de l’autre côté. On dirait qu’elle connaît cette chorégraphie par cœur. D’un autre côté cela ne devrait pas vous étonner. Elle squatte souvent chez Strider vu qu’ils sortent ensemble – au grand dam de Sollux – alors elle doit forcément y jouer de temps en temps.  
Finalement vous trouvez ça plutôt amusant de voir vos amis essayer de suivre la musique et d’échouer comme vous. Et puis, vous n’avez pas envie de vous ridiculiser, alors vous essayez de rattraper Harley au score, mais cela s’avère compliqué. Heureusement pour vous, John n’est pas si bon que ça et vous esquissez un sourire à chaque fois que l’écran vous annonce un « perfect ! ».  
La chanson se termine. Trop vite à votre goût, vous alliez presque atteindre les quatre étoiles, dommage. Vous échangez un regard avec John. Il a l’air heureux et vous lui souriez en retour. Il s’avance soudain et vous embrasse sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Karkat, souffle-t-il.  
\- C’est à moi de te dire merci, idiot. Parce que je me suis peut être amusé, ok ? répondez-vous gêné. »

John rigole et vous froncez les sourcils. Vous vous apprêtez à lui dire ce que vous en pensez quand Strider vous interrompt.

« Augh, prenez une chambre les mecs !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Dave ? demande John paumé. »

Vous avez parfois envie de vous frapper le visage des deux mains devant ces deux là.

« Après tout pourquoi pas, dîtes-vous à haute voix. C’est laquelle ta chambre Strider ?  
\- Berk, non, mon pote, non, je ne te dirai pas c’est laquelle. C’est hors de question.  
\- Première porte à droite, vous répond Rose. »

Vous hochez la tête et entraînez John à votre suite pendant que Dave se plaint auprès de sa sœur. Mais il semble que Jade y mette un terme.  
Vous fermez la porte de la chambre derrière vous et John vous regarde d’un air interrogatif.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là exactement ?  
\- Comme l’a si justement conseillé Dave, on prend une chambre au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. Et c’est une très bonne occasion pour te faire payer de m’avoir fait participer à ce jeu débile.  
\- Je sais que tu as aimé ça, rétorque John en haussant les sourcils et en souriant l’air malin. »

Vous l’embrassez furieusement avant que d’autres stupidités franchissent ses lèvres si tentantes.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OOC. Je m'excuse d'avance si c'est le cas.  
> ___  
> I hope the characters are not OOC. I'm apologize if it's the case.


End file.
